Legends:Conspiração para o assassinato da Senadora Amidala
thumb|A nave de [[Legends:Padmé Amidala|Padmé Amidala é destruída. ]] A Conspiração para o assassinato da Senadora Amidala foi um esquema para assassinar a Senadora de Naboo, Padmé Amidala. A conspiração foi realizada pela Caçadora de Recompensas da espécie Clawdite Zam Wessel a favor de Jango Fett, que seguia ordens vindas do Conde Dookan, líder da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. A conspiração também vinha por parte de Darth Sidious, para assegurar que lhe viesse o Ato de Criação Militar, onde Amidala era contra o Ato. O primeiro atentato era para ser um sucesso, mas Amidala foi encontrada viva. O segundo atentado, contudo, foi frustrado pelos Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e seu Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Após ser capturada pelos dois Jedi, Wessel foi silenciada por Jango Fett, antes que os Jedi pudessem questioná-la. O Primeiro Atentado O assassinato não ocorreu como previsto, graças ao Capitão Gregar Typho, o chefe da segurança de Padmé Amidala. Ele tinha Amidala substituída pela serva de Padmé, Cordé, enquanto Amidala voava num Caça Estelar N-1. Uma explosão massiva tinha sido preparada por Wessel, que levou as vidas de Cordé. Juntamente com Versé e quatro outros membros da Segurança Real de Naboo, incluindo Theomet Danlé. O ataque foi rastreado para uma das minhas espaciais nas luas de Naboo, onde Amidala suspeitava do Conde Dookan. Contudo, o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine requisitou ao Conselho Jedi que colocasse Amidala sobre a proteção dos Jedi Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Os dois, preveniram que o segundo ataque fosse bem-sucedido. O Segundo Atentado Procedido do primeiro atentado falho, Zam Wessel foi mandada por Jango Fett para fazer um segundo atentado com sucesso. Dizendo a Wessel que o segundo atentado deveria ser mais sutil, ele lhe deu dois Kouhuns, um tipo de artrópodes venenosos que podiam matar humanos adultos. Wessel colocou os dois Kouhuns em seu Droide correio ASN-121, e o mandou colocar no quarto de Amidala. Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker, que estavam do lado de fora do quarto, sentiram o perigo, contudo, Skywalker entrou no quarto e matou os Kouhuns. Os dois Jedi perseguiram Wessel pelas Linhas Aéreas de Coruscant até o Distrito CoCo. Seguindo-a até um bar, Kenobi e Skywalker conseguiram apanhá-la, levando-a ao lado de fora. Antes que pudessem questioná-la, Jango Fett foi forçado a matá-la com um Saberdardo tóxico, matando-a justamente quando ela estava prestes a falar sobre o paradeiro de seu cliente. Resultado O dardo que matou Wessel, foi de uma importância inestimável; Obi-Wan Kenobi conseguiu o paradeiro do dardo, o lavando até o planeta Kamino, onde lá, o Jedi descobriu a criação de clones, que mais tarde viraria o Grande Exército da República. Aparições *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' novela júnior * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Categoria:Tentativas de assassinatos Categoria:Batalhas da Crise Separatista Categoria:Batalhas de Coruscant